


Shush Demons

by B_oys_do_c_ry



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Panic Attacks, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_oys_do_c_ry/pseuds/B_oys_do_c_ry
Summary: Despite the ungodly hour, you found yourself easing the raccoon out of his night terror in your shared bunk.
Relationships: Rocket Raccoon/Original Character(s), Rocket Raccoon/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Shush Demons

“No! Don’t- Don’t touch me!” Rocket fretted, his strangled voice catching in his throat harshly as he viciously fought for breath. Under animalistic instinct, his claws were drawn first, the small talons catching on the supple flesh of your hands as he flinched and wrangled in a desperate attempt to avoid your touch.

Rocket’s eyes were wild and his pupils flared, his breathing rapid and shallow. His entire body convulsed in unmanageable fear, sometimes tangling himself up in the thin sheets that once covered you both, thus leading to him clawing through the sheer material.

You felt selfish, but seeing Rocket’s horrific nightly terror pan out before you made your heart relate in a terrible ache. After having years of this shared experience yourself, a part of you had never expected to witness someone else relive such unimaginable fear and distress.

You were very conflicted about how to act in the situation at hand. Physical contact like a hug could help but also agitate him more, instant physical affection isn’t for everyone. Talking it out would be a good idea if Rocket wasn’t already struggling to even catch a steady breath. However, the thought of just doing nothing to somewhat maintain your friend’s panic attack felt like a disheartened punch to the abdomen.

Puffing out an anxious breath, you trod lightly in the next pursuit you were going to take.

Impulsively, your hands ghosted closer to Rocket’s form, now being wary of his flying hands, noting the hot sting resulting from the previous attempts of contact. Before initiating any sudden touch, you softly spoke out, loud enough for Rocket to register your voice but not enough to startle him.

“Hey, hey. It’s me, Rocket. It’s me- your _friend_.” After seeing a flicker of engagement in his agonized expression, you took this chance to take gentle hold of Rocket’s small, quivering hand and held it firmly as a way of keeping him grounded. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

A cog must have finally worked itself into place as when Rocket had come to realize he was being held in a moderately vice hold, his assiduity had found its way to your voice. Rocket’s gaze trailed up to come into direct line with your reassuring yet unsure stare. You soon expected him to yank his hand out of your grasp in a panic, but he didn’t- instead, he relaxed almost tolerantly. Feeling as though you had a good amount of his attention, you continued your words of comfort.

“Listen to me. You’re safe. _We’re_ safe, okay? I’m here and I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you again.” Your voice began to waver as you spoke of all the words you would’ve wished someone had used to console you in all your years of existence. God, you really wished someone did. Your eyes introduced a burning sensation left by the tears threatening to spill as you forced yourself to continue. “I’ve got you, Rocket.”

Rocket seemed to have moderately obtained himself from his manic state as his rapid shaking had ceased and his gaze seemed more intent and aware. Through your blurred vision, you had noticed the tears forming in the corners of his brown orbs as he let out a shaky sigh.

“I…” Rocket had stopped himself for the second time, defeatedly laying his head on your chest as he released quiet sobs into the soft fabric of your shirt. Your hand instantly made way to the fur on his head, stroking the sensitive spot between his ears which twitched within the first touch, as your other arm made way to carefully scoop him up from behind and into your lap.

Feeling his small body heave against you had influenced your hot tears to finally flow down your cheeks, one catching on your upper lip, the salty taste had gone unnoticed as you tried to gather yourself for words.

“You’re free now, okay? We _both_ are. I’m never gonna let them hurt us, ever. I promise.” Your voice grew thick and wavered with every word as the ache in your chest became unbearable. “It’s gonna- gonna be okay, Rocket. You’ve got me now. They won’t hurt you anymore. I- I promise you.”


End file.
